


You Taste Like Sunlight and Strawberry Bubble Gum

by PornyZiallFeels



Series: Man! I feel like a woman [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Girl1 Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall makes the absolute worst girl because even though she has all the correct anatomy to be considered a girl she still very much has the mentality of a 19 year old male…still sits with her legs spread entirely too wide, burps loudly and farts even louder but somehow somewhere along the way it became kind of adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taste Like Sunlight and Strawberry Bubble Gum

Nobody thought to mention to Niall about the Horan family curse. That on the eve of his 19th birthday he would wake up with a brand spanking new vagina, fully functional. But that’s what happens, luckily it was the first of a three day break from promo for Take Me Home so he slept in a little later than usual and had decided to have a nice morning wank before stumbling out to the kitchen to scrounge around for some breakfast, when he trailed his left hand down his abdomen not even taking note of the new softness and lack of abs, but he definitely noticed the lack of dick or more importantly the mound of pubes he had to sift through before he found a _fucking vagina! The hell?_

XXX

Niall makes the absolute _worst_ girl because even though she has all the correct anatomy to be considered a girl she still very much has the mentality of a 19 year old male…still sits with her legs spread entirely too wide, burps loudly and farts even louder but somehow somewhere along the way it became kind of _adorable_ , or so the guys were constantly cooing at her. Harry going so far as to say that it was ‘typical Niall’ that now that she sported breasts, she was the cutest thing since Dakota Fanning circa _I Am Sam._

The worst part Niall thinks about turning into a girl is the fact that the way Liam _treats_ her hasn’t changed much at all so either he’s just a cool chap who isn’t going to let a little thing like a vagina change the way he looks at Niall or worst Liam has _always_ treated her like a bird.

“Liam, mate I’m not like your girlfriend, you know that right?” Niall asked suddenly as Liam grabbed for the bill yet again. Liam drew back as if physically struck by Niall’s words.

“I know that, um.” Liam said, giving Niall this shot between the eyes look. Niall narrowed her own eyes and pressed on:

“Do you, really because you don’t act like it sometimes…holding doors open for me, offering food off your plate, paying for everything. You treat me like a proper chit is what you do.” Nodding once, Liam pushes the bill toward Niall without another word.

XXX

From then on Liam backs off and Niall never realized how big a part of her life Liam had become has always _been_. I mean sure they all five pretty much lived in each other’s back pockets half the time but he relied on Liam for things that were so dumb Niall was embarrassed when he realized it.

She also sort of misses it, Liam doting on her and all that rot. But she can’t exactly go back on her words…or could she, well she was a chit now wasn’t she, they had confusing mood swings all the time didn’t they?

But instead she goes clubbing with the guys and pulls this dude who, let’s be honest could be Liam’s long lost twin brother but with  a slightly smaller nose which sort of pisses Niall off for reasons unknown when they’re kissing. She’s drunkenly dragging _not-_ Liam to her hotel room, stopping against a random door along the way to kiss and giggle when not-Liam’s hands begin to wander to naughty places.

The door they’re leaning on opens suddenly and if not-Liam hadn’t had his arms tangled around her like an octopus, really she would’ve fallen into the room. As it was Niall dipped her head back, a drunken smile on her face until she met the disapproving eyes of _actual-_ Liam. Her smile disappears and a shame she has never known washes over her.

“Uh, Liam we were just…” She sputters, caught off guard and not knowing what to say.

“I know what you were _just_ , one more door down, _buddy_.” Liam grumbles and slams the door without another word. Niall flinches at the word buddy; not at all sure why but, maybe it was more the bitter way Liam spat it at her, sparing a quick glance at not-Liam as he did so.

Niall’s mood is ruined entirely and she ends up giving not-Liam a half-assed blowjob and sends him on his way. She’s pissed because this was supposed to be a good night, her first time she’d been allowed to leave the hotel since “the change” and it was ruined by fucking daddy direction, Liam Payne and his big puppy dog eyes that cut Niall to the bone and made her feel shame.

XXX

Niall is still very much drunk and horny as all get out & suddenly gets pissed and before she realizes what this new body is doing, she is flinging open her hotel room door and stomping over to Liam’s door forgetting that she was only in her bra and panties until a sleepy faced Liam opens the door, not even annoyed like anyone else  would be at being woken up at ass o clock in the morning by their drunken bandmate, which seriously pisses Niall off because why does actual-Liam have to be so damn perfect all the time? Why does _she_ have to feel _bad_ about being annoyed with him?

“I didn’t fuck him you know.” She’s shouting without realizing and Liam’s eyes are suddenly wide as saucers and he is grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her into his room.

“I didn’t, I blew him and sent him away and now I’m so fucking horny I can feel it in my fucking toes and it’s all your fault, so I reckon you own me mate.”

“What? I…” Liam doesn’t get to say anything more because Niall draws closer into Liam’s personal space and climbing up onto her tippy toes she is kissing  Liam and his large-ish nose is bumping pleasantly into Niall’s right cheek and Niall sighs contently into the kiss. She’s been kissing Liam for a couple of beats before her drunken mind clears enough for her to realize that Liam has yet to kiss her back or do anything really he just stands there  stiffly with his arms at his side, hands clenched into tight fists that threaten to draw blood.

Niall bites Liam’s bottom lip gently, begging for entrance and that’s all it takes for Liam to groan into her mouth and wrap his large hands around either side of Niall’s tiny waist, surging forward and kissing Niall deeply into the wall. Niall makes an involuntary pleased noise, trying to catch up with Liam’s frantic kisses that are the perfect balance or slow and hard that Niall thinks her toes have actually curled, then Liam’s tongue flicks past her now parted lips and Niall has no doubt they have.

 

Niall gasps and brings her hands up to rest on Liam’s own waist and that’s when she realizes that Liam is stood in only his boxers. With a brave hand she bypasses the elastic waistband and takes a hold of his already half-mast erection. Liam makes a choked sound but when he tries to break the kiss Niall grabs at the back of his head with her free hand keeping their lips sealed.

Stroking Liam to full hardness with the other hand Niall’s found a comfortable rhythm but her movements are stuttered at the pure adulterated want she can hear in the noises Liam is making at the back of his throat.

When she slips her hand up to tease at the tip, this time she lets him when Liam tries to break the kiss leaning his forehead down onto her shoulder as he groans hot puffs of breath into her skin.

“Jesus.” He whispers, biting his bottom lip.

“Naw it’s just me, Niall.” She couldn’t help but giggle at the look Liam shot her barely able to hold his head up long enough for Niall to see it fully, which only made the blonde laugh harder.

“Fuck Niall, I…” Teasingly running her thumb up and down the slit of Liam’s dick Niall grinned:

“What? What do you want Li, want my mouth on ya? Want me to blow you inside out?” Liam made a strangled sound, but surprised them both by shaking his head.

“No?” Niall asked disappointedly, starting to remove her hand from Liam’s boxers but the brunette grabbed her wrist through the thin material and shook his head again finally bringing his eyes up to look at her.

“No, I mean I do, I would _love_ for you to, with your mouth and…but I just won’t make it if you know what I mean? And I really want to be in you Niall, that is if you…” Understanding suddenly bloomed upon her face and she let’s out a relieved breath she hadn’t even known she was holding as she latches he mouth onto his neck, speaking into his skin.

“Shit Liam, hell yeah I do.” Distracted, Liam gulps and groans out again:

“Yeah? Good, that’s good.”

Once Niall was done sucking a bruise into his neck that would probably take weeks to fade, Liam brings two fingers up to his mouth, keeping steady eye contact with her as his tongue flicks out to lick them obscenely slow from knuckle to tip before sucking them into his mouth completely and getting them nice and wet for her even though she’s already practically soaked through the panties she’s wearing.

Her mouth has gone so dry that she doesn’t bother to tell him, just enjoys the show. After a few more beats and some encouraging whimpers from Niall, Liam pulls his fingers free from his lips and stretching the wet crotch of her underwear to the side with his dry hand. Finally he trails his wet fingers down the blonde’s body to insert them into hers.

It hurts at first but before she knows it Liam is wiggling those fingers around her and grazing something inside that makes hot flames of pleasure shoot up her spine and she is arching off the wall and wriggling on those wonderful digits to keep that feeling. Liam smirks and pulls out, much to Niall’s dismay but he returns with a third finger and it’s an odd feeling, being this full but when Liam starts gently scissoring her open her head falls back and she just moans one long syllable, clutching at his shoulders tightly.

“Please Li, now ok? I need you now.”  She cries against his shoulder, biting at the smooth golden skin there. Liam can’t speak his throat tight with pure want and need to be with Niall so completely that all he can do is nod. Roughly pulling his boxers down so that the elastic band rested just under his sac, not even able to pull them all the way down he was so desperate. Sliding his hands down to her thighs and lifting her up so he could slide gently inside. 

“Liam” She simply breathes out sending a full body shutter through the brunette who immediately began rocking up into her, eyes glazed but boring into hers, refusing to look anywhere else. Wanting, no _needing_ her to see how much this meant to him, how much she meant to him.

Finding a steady rhythm Liam made love to her, wanting to make her first time memorable, amazing even.

“Liam, you feel so good…I’m so close.”  Liam grunted, hitching her up higher in his arms and angling so that he hit her g-spot with every stroke.

“Oh god, I’m…I’m… _Niall_.”  Liam came moaning her name into her mouth. She comes seconds later when he slides down to his knees to finish her off with his tongue while Niall thrashed against the wall babbling about all the sex they were going be having from now on.

Chuckling Liam scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style to the bed and laid her down on it. Liam grinned while she continued to whisper against his ear all the positions she couldn’t wait to try as they both drifted off to sleep.

XXX

But of course the next morning Niall’s penis has returned and he frowns down at it disappointed that they won’t be able to make good on all those scenarios he’d whispered last night but when Liam rolls over to spoon Niall that morning Niall stiffens in his arms, holding his breath as his morning wood bumps at Liam’s wrist.  Liam’s only response is to let out a surprised:

“Oh.”

Niall blushes and tries to scoot out from Liam’s embrace but Liam’s arms just tighten around him and his hand is trailing down to circle around Niall’s dick and the blonde gasps as Liam gives it an experimental squeeze, simultaneously trailing kisses from the back of Niall’s neck to reach his ear.

“So which position did you want to try first?” He whispers into Niall’s ear and the Irish boy closes his eyes not knowing if he should cry or moan.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also inspired by Baddest In The Game by monscandal, in fact that story is entirely to blame for me being bit with the gender swap bug (yeah that means i have 3 more stories in the works for Girl! Zayn, Harry & Liam)


End file.
